


The way it should have gone

by MonsterTruckToadette



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTruckToadette/pseuds/MonsterTruckToadette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taub should never have broken up with Rachel. My imaginings of what should have happened instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way it should have gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [House M.D. Season 7 Ep 9 - Larger than Life.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2758) by Sara Hess. 



Taub walks into the bedroom, briefcase still in hand as Rachel is getting ready to go out.

"I think we should have an open relationship" He states it bluntly. No preamble. No hellos.

Rachel stops, her hand freezing midway through tying up her belt.

 

"You have feelings for him, and I can handle it."

Rachel sits down on the bed.

"I understand that you need someone else. I keep hurting you."

She turns her big eyes up at him, confused. "We love each other."

"I know. But are you happy?"

"No," she says sadly.

He walks over to her and hugs her gently. "And I hate that. I want you to be happy, Rachel."

She starts to cry a little. Taub just sits with her. After a moment, he starts rubbing her back.

"We've tried this before Chris. It didn't work then, what makes you think it would be any different now?"

"Because we're different. Things are different now. Besides, it wouldn't be like that. It wouldn't be secretive and in the shadows. Surely, now you understand what it's like to need something that your partner can't give?"

She looks at him scornfully, "You are comparing sex to intimacy?"

"Do you think that sex isn't intimate? Besides, I'm not comparing anything to anything. I just love you and i don't want to lose you. I will do anything to make you happy. You can tell me that I'm stupid if you like. That you want nothing to do with me... but before you do, I ask you to think about it. Think about the last few days. How happy he has made you. How happy I've made you. You can have both Rachel. If he is OK with this so I am. You don't have to choose."

Rachel looks up at the clock. "I have to go."

Taub is momentarily heartbroken. He knows that she is going to see him. He knows that he may still lose her. But he has done all he can to try. "I just... tell me you will think about it."

She kisses him gently on the cheek. "I love you."

\----  



End file.
